Shaolin Fon
"I will not allow myself to be labeled as a tool for a false God! I AM SHAOLIN FON!!! With Rengoku...my love...I shall rise to a realm beyond Godhood!!" Shaolin Fon, formerly known by her code name "Soi Fon" was the former head of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and former head of the Onmitsukido. Her former partner was Marechiyo Omaeda. She's one of Rengoku's wives and also one of his most powerful Blood Knights. AppearanceCategory:BleachCategory:FemaleCategory:ShinigamiCategory:DemonCategory:Undead Shaolin Fon is initially seen as a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, both ending in a large golden ring. 110 years ago, before the beginning of the series, Shaolin's hair was longer and had a softer look to it. As a Captain of the Gotei 13, she wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Shaolin wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Suì-Fēng's hair is similar to her younger age 110 years ago. Personality Shaolin Fon is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She's a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance. She's generally reserved and not truly arrogant in any manner like her former Lieutenant, though she's not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor and her beloved. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her own subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all of her subordinates, including her former Lieutenant, believing that personal struggle build character. Shaolin is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this is seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack, she orders Omaeda to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Shaolin show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master and beloved. Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a dislike for Kisuke Urahara, be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she stillblames him for her mentor's abandonment over 100 years previously. This is shown when she asks Hachigen Ushoda to place the shop owner in a barrier for one month in exchange for using her false Bankai for a second time in one day. History Soifon was born Shaolin Fon (蜂 梢綾, Fēng Shāolíng in the Pinyin transliteration of Mandarin Chinese) into the Fēng house, one of the lower noble houses affiliated with the Shihoin noble house. She was in the 9th Generation of her family and as the youngest of six siblings she joined the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukido as was tradition in her family. Upon joining the militia, she dropped her given name, Shaolin Fon, and inherited the code name that her great-grandmother used, Soifon. Out of her five older siblings, two died on the first mission, then two more on the second. The last one died on the sixth mission. As a member of the militia, Soifon trained intensely in order to become as strong as the corps-commander, Yoruichi Shihoin, the person she had come to adore. Seven years later, her efforts finally paid off when Yoruichi took notice of her talent and promoted Soifon to become one of her personal guards. Initially, their differing personalities seemed to clash due to Yoruichi's laid back nature, however, Soifon dedicated her life to her master, happy to put her life on the line for her. In turn, Yoruichi took Soifon under her wing as her protégée, and they developed a close relationship as student and mentor. Over 110 years ago, Soifon, in her capacity as a head of the guard, was highly protective of Yoruichi as well as her honor. She had a short temper when it came to Kisuke Urahara toward Yoruichi's intention of putting him up for promotion to be the new captain of the 12th Division because all she saw was his carefree attitude; being lazy and doing bad at his job. Soifon confronts Yoruichi, concerned that she is overestimating Urahara's capabilities. She explains that she believes it was a mistake to even appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, and goes on to say that he is undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi, without hesitation, admits to the fact that Urahara is not really a hard worker, she dismisses Soifon's criticisms and playfully insinuates that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, though Soifon denies it entirely and stalks off. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society while taking notes, she returns to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Soifon arrives to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi. Soifon is then told that Urahara will be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which she stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirms it and further asks that Soifon attend the exam as well. Yoruichi explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend, but that she has asked special permission to allow Soifon to attend. Soifon is at first confused about why she should attend, but Yoruichi tells her there is no need to keep secrets as she knows Soifon is attracted to Urahara. Soifon denies this, so Yoruichi explains that she knows all about how Soifon having followed him around all day. Soifon admits that she was following Urahara around, but tells her it was to prove that he is lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Soifon hands her note to Yoruichi, who reads them and comments on how detailed they are, when Urahara doesn't deny any of the information in the report Soifon is shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi unsurprised quips that Urahara never changes as well as praising Soifon for her intelligence gathering skills. At first Soifon was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information, but rather as a love letter. Soifon is reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughs it off and tells her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They are then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivers the message that the people Urahara has been looking for has been found, though Soifon comments on if he doesn't return in time that it will put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi. To which Yoruichi simply dismisses tell Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Soifon to come along to help prepare for the captain's proficiency test. She follows Urahara and his men to a remote area where Shinigami defectors are hiding and watches as Urahara enters the building by himself. She then bears witness to his advanced spiritual pressure and is amazed to find he single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda. A day or so after Urahara takes over the 12th Division, Yoruichi is told by an Onmitsukidō member that Urahara has entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to be there. Yoruichi can't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it, but when asked if she would have him removed seeing as she can't recall she nonchalantly tells her division members to not bother and to allow him to go where he likes. When asked if she has remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly says no. Soifon becomes distressed and prepares to voice her disapproval, Yoruichi tells her to calm down as its Kisuke they are talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind. Nine years later, when Yoruichi left Soul Society to help her exiled friend Urahara, she abandoned all of her titles. Soifon felt shocked and betrayed by Yoruichi's abandonment and the circumstances surrounding them. As a result, she trained herself in order to surpass Yoruichi and take the titles she abandoned. She ultimately unified the Onmitsukidō as well as the Punishment Force after Yoruichi disappeared. After Yoruichi's disappearance, Soifon grew to find a friend in Rengoku as the two would talk about their pasts and spar often. After a while their relationship grew more intimate and laid with Rengoku for the first time. Rengku began telling her small hints about his plans and Soifon at first was astonished but soon grew to accept and even help him in his cause. Thanks to her efforts, Rengku was able to gather more data on the Gotei 13 than he would have otherwise. Plot (Chaotica) Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Zen'nou no Yami Powers Thanks to Rengoku's Almighty Separation, Shaolin now possesses the same Zen'nou no Yami abilities as he does and frequently trains under Aegis in order to increase her dark powers even further. Quotes Category:Rengoku's Harem Category:Blood Knights